1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of devices and methods used for neural interventions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a neural probe comprising an electrode array of at least one of a stimulation electrode and a recording electrode. The electrode array is supported on a carrier having a shape and structure similar to a carpenter's tape spring. The tape spring-type carrier provides the electrode array with stiffness along a line of trajectory once deployed into body tissue, but with a degree of flexibility that allows the electrode array to move with the tissue.
2. Prior Art
Chronic Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) devices (brain pacemakers) have emerged in the last decade as a revolutionary new approach to the treatment of neurological and psychiatric disorders. Conventional DBS therapy involves controllable electrical stimulation through a lead having four relatively large electrodes that are implanted in the targeted region of the brain. While conventional DBS therapy is generally safe and effective for reducing cardinal symptoms of the approved diseases, it often has significant behavioral and cognitive side effects and limits on performance. Additionally, the therapeutic effect is highly a function of electrode position with respect to the targeted volume of tissue, and more specifically, a function of which neuronal structures are influenced by the charge being delivered. With conventional electrodes, there are limitations as to how the charge is delivered and stimulation fields are limited as all of the electrode sites involved with stimulation are positioned along a single axis.
A neural lead or probe that is useful with DBS among a host of other interventional procedures is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,565,894 to Vetter et al. The probe has a carrier of a rigid three-dimensional shape. An electrode array comprising stimulation and recording electrodes is supported on the rigid carrier. The distal end of a guiding element is connected to the proximal end of the carrier supporting the electrode array. While the carrier maintains its rigid three-dimensional shape, the guiding element is maneuverable from a first three-dimensional shape into a second, different three-dimensional shape. Since the carrier portion of the neural probe is rigid, as brain tissue and the like move, the electrode array is incapable of flexing and shifting to accommodate such movement.
Thus, there is a need for an improved neural intervention system for deployment of multiple neural probes to provide fine electrode positioning, selectivity, precise stimulation patterning, and precise lead location. However, the desire for such positional precision should not be so rigid as to be incapable of flexing and bending to accommodate tissue movement. The present invention provides such an improved and useful neural intervention system for placement of multiple neural probes in tissue, particularly brain tissue. That is done by supporting an electrode array on a tape spring-type carrier. The carrier provides an improved degree of stiffness along a line of trajectory once probe is deployed into body tissue, but allows for a degree of flexibility to accommodate movement of body tissue surrounding the neural probe.